The present invention relates to a packing machine.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a machine for packing orderly groups of rolls of domestic paper, to which the following description refers purely by way of example.
Known machines for packing groups of rolls of domestic paper normally comprise folding members located along the path of the groups to fold flaps of a sheet of packing material, and each of which comprises an active portion which is brought into contact with a corresponding flap to fold it on to the group. To obtain a fold with no creases, the active portion must be brought into contact with the whole surface of the flap being folded, but without interfering with the rest of the sheet of packing material. The size of the flaps depends on the size of the group, which in turn depends on the size and number of individual articles in the group, whereas currently used packing machines have the drawback of being designed to pack groups of constant size and as such are not very versatile.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a highly versatile packing machine designed to pack groups of articles of various sizes.
According to the present invention, there is provided a machine for packing groups of articles in respective sheets of packing material, the machine comprising at least one folding member having at least one active portion which is brought into contact with a flap of a sheet of packing material; and being characterized in that said folding member comprises an adjusting device for adjusting the extension of said active portion at least in a first direction.